


after practice rendezvous

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Finger Sucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My little puppy is feisty today”</p>
            </blockquote>





	after practice rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this...  
> i'm going to church right now immediately please enjoy

                "My little puppy is feisty today” Rei cooed, pressing his face into Koga’s shoulder and biting down on the skin. Koga yelped, shoulders tensing at the bite, he also slowed the consistent thrust of his hips against Rei’s own.

                He was in Rei’s lap, sitting together in the other boy’s open coffin. Rei excitedly brought him in after practice. Koga hardly had time to blink before Rei slipped off his clothing (save for a collar), opened the coffin, and seated himself inside. He pat his lap expectantly, hoping his dog would obey. Koga looked away, sighing a weak “tch” before stepping inside and sitting in Rei’s lap, facing him and wrapping his legs around Rei’s waist.

                Presently, Rei nursed the bite with his tongue. It drew out weak moans of satisfaction from Koga. Rei brought his hands to Koga’s neck, playing with the delicate flesh in his hands before latching a metal chain leash to an o ring at the front of the collar. As soon as Koga heard the click of the chain he jerked his head back (as far back as he could, he had the whole leash thing to deal with) and growled at Rei, “Oi, what gives? I’m not planning to go anywhere you vampire bastard!”

                Rei laughed, pulling the leash so Koga’s face was almost touching his own. “I know you aren’t going anywhere my dear, that’s what the leash is for…” he whispered, touching their lips for an uncharacteristically chaste kiss. Rei rolled up the leash in one of his hands as he pressed a deeper kiss to Koga’s lips. He held the cold metal taut in one hand as the other pressed against the back of Koga’s head, giving extra urgency to the kiss. Rei took Koga’s bottom lip between his teeth, almost immediately causing a quiet whine from the other boy, and bit. Koga opened his mouth to let out a pleasured noise as Rei continued sucking on his bottom lip, lightly kneading his teeth against the sensitive skin.

                “A-Ah… Y-You f—“, Koga gasped, rutting his hips against his upperclassman’s, “You vampire f-fucker. Stop teasing me!”

                Rei let go of Koga’s lip and pulled the leash so he was whispering into the other boy’s ear. After Koga’s breathy whine at his neck being pulled, Rei began “Oh but this is hardly teasing.” He ran his hands down Koga’s sides, punctuating his statement and causing Koga to shiver. He took a nipple in each hand, pinching them and rolling his fingers around the pink flesh. With a smile he added, “This is more like teasing, don’t you think? I just haven’t had the time to play with my favorite puppy lately, so you’re a bit excited.”

                Koga arched his back into Rei’s touch, dripping erection pressing against the other boy’s blazer. As Rei played with Koga’s nipples he sunk his teeth into his puppy’s neck, eliciting a gasp from the younger boy. “Haah--! You fuckin’ bastard, biting me like that. I’ll make you pay,” Koga gasped.

                Rei sucked dark red marks into Koga’s neck, taking his lips off the bruised skin to whisper back, “Are you going to return the favor? Is my doggie going to bite me?”

                “Yeah, you bet your ass I am.” Koga replied, using one of his hands to wipe away the saliva from his chin (when had he started drooling?) The other hand tugged at Rei’s clothing with urgency, as if he could tear off layers of clothing with sheer will alone. He gave up, biting into the fabric as Rei laughed.

                “How cute… Would you like me to take these off?” Rei whispered, taking his hands off Koga to undo the buttons of his school blazer, then cardigan, then button down shirt. Koga scratched down Rei’s body as it became visible, leaving angry red marks on pale skin. Rei stood up to remove his pants and underwear, leaving Koga to paw at his thighs, helping the fabric down.

                Rei re-seated himself in the coffin, Koga lunging into his lap immediately, pressing their lips together and forcing his tongue into Rei’s waiting mouth. Koga put all of his pent up desire into that sloppy kiss, running his fingers through Rei’s hair and harshly tugging at it. Rei gasped in pain, breaking the kiss, saliva connecting their lips once they separated. Golden eyes went wide as he smelled something, a pungent scent that overpowered the arousal in the room. It was disgusting.

                His first instinct was to push Rei down and pull the cover of the coffin over them both. Trapped in the plush darkness, Koga was pressed against Rei. Rei’s eyebrows raised as they heard the door unlock, Kaoru’s melodic voice echoing through the now empty room.

                Rei nipped his ear, quietly whispering “Be a good dog and be quiet, you don’t want Kaoru to find us like this – right?”

                Koga intended to give an “Mmm” in affirmation, but Rei’s fingers had slipped into his mouth. He ran his tongue between the two digits, pressing them to either side of his mouth. Koga hollowed his cheeks, a quiet sucking sound echoing in the coffin as Rei’s fingers scraped against his sharp canine teeth. As Koga closed his eyes, he swore he heard the other boy whispering praises of “good boy”

                The praises stopped as Rei’s tongue worked its way around Koga’s ear, playfully using his teeth to tug at the piercing on the lobe. He was certain Kaoru wouldn’t hear his puppy’s whines, the coffin was much too thick for quiet whines like that to go through. Still, he liked to build up the illusion that they could, if only for Koga’s sake, “Shh, do you _want_ Kaoru to hear you? Are you really that dirty?”

                Teasing Koga was just too fun, his little whimpers music to Rei’s ears. Rei could feel Koga’s hair brush against him as he nodded his head no, but Rei continued nonetheless, “How selfish of you. I can’t believe I raised such a selfish dog,” Rei cooed, grabbing Koga’s waist and rocking his. Koga tried not to cry out at the deliberate contact, he bit at Rei’s shoulder to muffle any sound. His shoulder felt exquisite, Koga’s teeth pressing into it creating a dull pain that extended down his body. As if on reflex he wrapped his thighs around one of Koga’s and squeezed, pressing his cock against the other boy’s warm skin. Rei flexed his hips, rutting his cock against Koga’s thigh as he let out a gasp of pleasure.

                “Now who’s the one who needs ta’ shut up?” Koga spat back, “Practically askin Kaoru to find us with a voice like that, you fucking perv.” Precum began to slick Koga’s thigh, there was no shortage of it from Rei.

                Rei frowned, he had to deal with such a rude pet. “Hey puppy, after Kaoru leaves would you mind using your mouth instead of your thigh? Do a favor for your master.” Rei whispered in a singsong tone

                “I’m never calling you master,” Koga replied, pressing Rei against the floor of the coffin and effectively ending his pleasure.

                “Not even once?”

                “Fucking nope.”

                Rei pouted at Koga as if the other boy could see him through the darkness. In that moment of silence Kaoru’s footsteps began again, stepping around the side of the coffin and continuing across the room. Rei and Koga were silent as they heard the door creak open, then close, and the noise of footsteps slowly disappeared.

                Koga unceremoniously flung the coffin lid open, gasping for fresh air as if they had been trapped for days. He ran his hands through his unruly silver hair, looking toward the ceiling and exclaiming, “GOD. I felt like I was gonna die in there. It would fucking suck to die in a coffin.” He looked to his upperclassman, “It would fucking suck to die with you.”

                Rei managed to ignore that last part, “You’re not going to die. I’ve taken naps in there before. I know I may not be human, but I would not put you in extreme danger.”

                “Easy for you to say, you vampire bastard,” Rei was so annoying. Koga didn’t even care that much about the vampire bullshit anymore, but god he always thought it was a fucking boner kill that Rei kept it up during sex. Koga was just about to quantify how soft he was getting until he felt Rei grab his hands and tie them up with a chain(from the leash?! He forgot about that when they were stuck in the coffin)

                Rei guided Koga down his body until one of Koga’s cheeks rested on his thigh. Koga had a great view of Rei’s cock as the other boy stroked it with one of his hands. Rei’s eyelids fluttered shut and he spoke, “Now~ I want to play a game with my puppy. I’ll give you a reward, and untie your hands, if you manage to do a great job with your mouth.”

                “Hmph,” Koga scoffed, before taking the head of Rei’s cock into his mouth. Koga knew he was _absolutely amazing_ , and that his skill was unmatched as he hollowed his cheeks to suck at Rei’s erection. He closed his eyes, imagining the blissful look on that vampire’s face as he took him deeper and deeper into his throat.

                Koga was not absolutely amazing. Or at least, that’s what Rei would like to have him believe. It didn’t hurt to mess with him, give him a little motivation to try harder. Rei held back a moan, instead faking a bored yawn, “You know, I’m pretty sure my little brother could do a better job while he’s asleep.” Rei felt a bit of teeth as Koga released him with a wet pop. Koga was upset, his face was red and he was panting.

                “Y’know what?” Koga paused, staring into Rei’s glassy eyes as he continued, “Fuck you.”

                Immediately Koga covered his teeth with his lips, sinking his mouth back onto Rei’s cock. It hit the back of his throat and he sucked, hard. Rei couldn’t keep it up, he couldn’t hold back a whine as he felt Koga’s throat clenching around his head as the other boy swallowed. Rei wrapped his legs around Koga’s shoulders, keeping him in place. He could hear Koga’s rough breathing through his nose as his head stayed steady. If he was experiencing any discomfort, he made no attempt to show it as he continued deepthroating Rei’s erection. Rei cried out as Koga continued, Koga’s lips hadn’t left his dick even though he was practically choking the other boy.

                What a good pet. Rei’s fingers laced through Koga’s hair as he praised him, murmuring “You’re such a good boy.” It was all so much; the perfect noises coming from Koga’s throat as he lowered his face onto Rei’s cock again and again, Koga’s throat closing in on him as he swallowed, the wet noises escaping his mouth as he slid his lips over Rei’s erection…

                God, he was so close.

                Rei didn’t want to finish in Koga’s mouth though. Koga didn’t seem like the type to swallow, so maybe he would just keep his mouth over Rei’s cock, letting a mix of saliva and semen drip out of his mouth. As enticing as that seemed, he was sure Koga would look just as great on all fours, panting as Rei held his hips and thrust inside of him.

                Koga felt the legs around him stop pressing down, at the same time he felt Rei’s hands on his cheeks pulling him up. Koga sat upright, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. He heard Rei say, “Turn around,” so he did. True to his word, Rei freed his wrists. They ached from being in the same stiff position for so long, but such an ache did nothing to diminish his arousal. He was sure Rei noticed, that vampire fucker gave him a smirk as Koga turned around once more, this time holding his wrists in his hands and massaging his sore joints.

                The red imprints on Koga’s wrists held Rei’s attention, but not nearly as long as Koga’s flushed cock did. Rei couldn’t help but lick his lips as it bounced into view, a thin strand of precum connecting it to Koga’s thigh.

                “You look so delici--” Rei suddenly paused.

                Koga paused.

                The only movement in the room came from the door. The door that was currently being pushed open by Adonis.

                “I received a message from Hakaze-senpai…” Adonis began to explain, though quickly realizing the situation and closing the door, and averting his eyes out of modesty, “He asked me to lock up the practice room. I apologize for the interruption, I’ll take my leave n—“ Adonis’s hand held the doorknob, tilting it ever so slightly, intending to edge the door open enough for him to slip out.

                Before the door was open more than an inch, Rei’s soft voice called out to him.

                “Wait.”

                It was followed by a quiet “kukuku” but that was only intended for Koga’s ears. Adonis stopped in his tracks, shutting the door once more and looking to Rei.

                “Would you like to join us?” Rei’s voice continued. He ran his hand up his forehead, moving any stray hairs from his face as he narrowed his eyes at the intruder, “An otherworldly creature and his pet, indulging in forbidden acts. It interests you, correct? I’ve seen your eyes on my puppy when he’s been tied up before.”

                Koga wanted to interject something, possibly, “I’m right fuckin’ here, stop talking about me as if I’m not!” Instead he was stunned by the fact Adonis took a step toward them, as hesitant as it was. It seemed like Kaoru would be losing his title as the flirtatious bastard.

                “You’re not… wrong,” Adonis commented, “I was always interested in the curious relationship between you and Oogami…”

                Rei held out his hand toward Adonis, “You’re more like a bear, I don’t want to tame you,” Adonis took his hand, “…but you are welcome here.”    

                Adonis sank to his knees, he weakly loosened his tie, unsure of what to do as two pairs of eyes watched him. Rei cupped Adonis’s jaw in his hands, trailing them down his warm skin and assisting with the tie. He broke eye contact to turn to Koga, “Please be a nice puppy and be kind to our guest.”

                “Shut up. I’m a noble wolf and I’m going to do whatever I want,” Koga argued. Regardless of the rude sentiment, he made his way over to Adonis, first sniffing the other boy. His face flushed, nose twitching as it inhaled Adonis’s scent. Koga moved his face closer to the short purple hairs on Adonis’s neck, releasing a breathy whisper of, “You don’t smell awful, so I guess I’ll play,” into Adonis’s pierced ear.

                Adonis shivered, Rei held the second years’ blue tie in his hands and unbuttoned his shirt. Soon the shirt slipped off and his chest was completely bare. Adonis’s cute nipples caught Koga’s attention. He’d seen them before in the dressing room, but in this context he couldn’t help but sink his teeth into one. He massaged it with his front teeth, pleased with Adonis’s reactions.

                “A-ah--! Oogami, that’s…” Adonis’s voice shook, his abs arched toward Koga’s face. The dark unmarred skin was so so inviting. Koga mapped out the chest with his hands, finally understanding the benefits of Adonis’s healthy eating. His body was flawless, and Koga wanted to touch all of it, every dip and crevice of his abs and hips.

                After extensive teasing, Koga brought his hands to the next article of clothing, plaid uniform pants. He undid the button and zipper, watching as the front of the pants was pushed open by Adonis’s erection. It looked huge, even with his underwear on. There was absolutely no way Rei was going to convince him to put that in his ass.

                Speaking of Rei, he watched his two juniors from the plush safety of his coffin. His hand held his cock as he watched Koga undress Adonis. Rei kept his eyes on Koga’s face as he pulled Adonis’s underwear past his thighs, he looked shocked at Adonis’s member as it left the confines of the fabric.

                For Koga, that only served to reaffirm the conviction that there was no way that was fitting inside his ass. Koga looked up into golden eyes, grasping Adonis’s shoulders and pushing him onto the ground. It didn’t take much, his body seemed like it would follow Koga’s lead. Perfect, “So Otogari, how d’you wanna do this?”

                Adonis looked up, meeting Koga’s piercing gaze with tentative naïveté. He thought for a moment, “I’m inexperienced… I will follow your lead.”

                Koga smirked, “Hmph, whatever. Don’t get all flustered when you feel how amazing I am though,” this would be fun. His hands moved from Adonis’s shoulders to his elbows in one swift motion. Koga’s nails left red lines in the other boy’s skin. Adonis gasped at the pain… was he really a masochist at heart? Koga didn’t want to waste any time finding out. He brought his lips to tanned abs; licking, sucking (and of course, biting) to gauge Adonis’s reaction.

                Adonis helplessly arched his back as Koga continued his ministrations. His eyelids felt heavy as Koga’s tongue stroked his nipples, one after another, leaving messy trails of saliva across his chest.

                Rei wanted to laugh, it seemed like Koga couldn’t do anything with patience. His tongue slid over Adonis, further and further down until it circled the sensitive skin around his navel. Rei could see Adonis’s thighs quake; was he ticklish? How adorable. He’s had such an adorable underclassman all along. Watching Koga and Adonis play was fun, but Rei was really itching to join in.

                Koga noticed Rei drawing closer, and in response he brought his mouth back to his prey’s neck, harshly sucking and biting until he could see multiple deep bruises. He bit the bruises, and he could see the pain flash on Adonis’s face; his eyes closed, scrunched eyebrows, and his mouth slightly open to gasp.

                With Koga out of the way, Rei placed himself between Adonis’s strong thighs. He ran his hands over the muscle as he brought them closer to the other boy’s ass. He only gave it a quick teasing squeeze before drawing his hands back, liberally coating a few fingers with a slippery lubricant. Adonis’s breath hitched as the first finger slid in. Rei could see Koga smirk, thinking the reaction was his own doing. What a silly puppy.

                “Oh~” Rei’s singsong voice made Koga’s head turn, “Doggie, I know you think you’re doing a great job, but I’m really the main event, see?” Both boys, with an additional attempt from Adonis, looked to Rei’s hand. Koga saw the finger disappear into Adonis’s hole and thickly swallowed. What a great view… now if only that vampire fucker would move over so Koga could put his cock i--

                Now two fingers stretched Adonis’s ass.

                Koga was so goddamn impatient, he just wanted to push Rei aside and take over. He turned to Adonis, eye contact taking the other boy’s attention away from Rei’s ministrations. Koga’s pleading needy eyes looked into embarrassed ones, somehow hoping to wordlessly communicate his desire. If this were some trashy porno, now would be the point where Adonis admits he wants Koga to fuck him, and the two go wild.

                Alas, Adonis looked back into his eyes, an uncertain expression crossing his face as he asked, “What’s that look for?”

                “Y-You idiot,” Koga mumbled. How dense was this kid… “D’you want me or _that_ _guy_ to put it in?” he spat, accentuating ‘that guy’ with all the distain for Rei he could muster.

                “Y-you…? Or Sakuma-senpai?” Adonis repeated, almost dumbfounded. His eyelids closed as he felt his ass tighten, or was that a third finger?

                Exasperated, Koga ran his fingers through purple strands of hair, “Oh my _god_ , do you want my dick or his??”

                Adonis’s hair was ruffled into his own face, probably for all the better, it was able to hide his embarrassment as he replied, “I’ve never done this before… I trust Oogami’s recommendation.”

                Rei’s fingers stilled, and Rei and Koga locked eyes. _Never_?

                One of Adonis’s eyes began to open, a sliver of gold peeking past his eyelashes. “What!?” Koga’s voice questioned, eyebrows raised as if looking for a logical answer to why someone as good looking as Adonis had never gone through this.

                Adonis spoke up, “Romance… is not a particular interest of mine--”

                “But you don’t mind this?” Rei interrupted, what an interesting find. He’s been trying to tame a naughty wolf while this naïve bear was here the whole time. Adonis shook his head, Rei continued pumping his fingers.

                Koga watched Adonis become undone once more. He listened to the needy (virgin!?) noises escaping Adonis’s throat, the breathy panting of Rei’s name.

                He was rock hard. He slicked his cock with lube as he relished in the fact that no one else had the privilege of hearing these erotic sounds. His dick twitched as he watched Rei’s stupid long fingers disappear into Adonis’s ass. Every time he twisted them Adonis let out the loudest deepest moan…

                Koga had to one-up him.

                Rei’s fingers slid out with ease, a strand of lube connecting them to the other boy’s skin. Rei smiled, taking a seat to Adonis’s side, “Your turn puppy~ He’s all yours.”

                As soon as he said that, Koga took his chance to turn Adonis over, now he was on all fours with Koga draped over his back. He mounted Adonis, pressing his face into his neck and inhaling his scent. Rei watched him desperately rut against Adonis’s ass, erection sliding between the cheeks but not entering the one location where Koga wanted it most. He grunted, trying to slide his cock inside of the other boy and failing. He could use his hands to guide it, but where’s the fun in that? It didn’t seem very fitting of his current animalistic persona…

                A faint gasp was heard from Rei and Koga looked back. The upperclassman’s eyes were on the two boys, one hand squeezing his cock as he watched Koga struggle.

                As much as Koga wanted to mount Adonis in role, he didn’t want Rei to get _that_ much enjoyment from his failure.

                Rei watched his puppy change tactics; now he stood on his knees behind Adonis, one hand spreading the ass in front of him and the other hand guiding his dick into the slippery puckered hole. “Fuck, Adonis, oh fuck,” he heard Koga curse, watching his hips slide closer and closer to the purple haired boy’s ass.

                Koga let out a low groan when his thighs touched Adonis’s, his entire body felt warm and his head felt light with pleasure. He gritted his teeth and squeezed Adonis’s hips so tight that he left red marks.

                Adonis couldn’t help but arch his back at the pinching sensation on his hips, accidentally thrusting Koga deeper inside of him. Koga let out a low growl from behind him, it was kind of hot actually, Koga making all those noises. He could feel the precum leaving his dick as he listened to another moan leave his partner’s lips.

                Koga gasped, sliding himself in and out of Adonis with every thrust of his hips. “Shit, Otogari… You enjoyin’ yourself?”

                “Y—Ye—s” Adonis whimpered back, hips rocking with every thrust. Rei could see his tousled hair falling in front of his face as his body shook. To steady him, Koga draped his body over Adonis’s back, using his hips to make small thrusts in and out. His arms wrapped around the other boy’s torso, solely pleasuring himself with the brisk movement of his hips.

                The quick small thrusts made Adonis feel so full, each time it felt like Koga was nudging his dick deeper and deeper, pressing at places that had never been touched. He could feel Koga’s hot breath on his skin, wet tongue lapping at his neck.

                “What a filthy puppy,” Rei cooed, “You really look like a dog when you do this.” Rei was still touching himself, keeping an eye on the show in front of him. Koga’s animalistic thrusts and Adonis’s inexperienced demeanor clouded his mind. His body was hot and he could feel a drop of sweat make its way down his back.

                Koga scoffed, hiding his reddening face in purple hair. “You’re fucking disgusting, you know that?” he replied, slightly muffled.

                Rei understood, stroking himself faster. He squeezed his fist around his dick, massaging the underside with his fingertips. As he moved his hand up, swirling his thumb around the head, he couldn’t help but let out an involuntary gasp. His thighs shook, dribbling precum down his hand. Before he knew it, he felt thick trails of cum glide down his hand, pooling between his thighs. Rei moaned as he came, bowing his head so black strands of hair fell in front of his face and stuck to his neck.

                This display caught the attention of the other two boys; Koga slowed his thrusts, watching cum drip down Rei’s hand, noticing the sexy glazed look in his red eyes. Fucking vampire bastard. Who gave him permission to look like that?

                A firm purposeful hand gripped Adonis. Koga’s hand wrapped around his cock and he felt so _so_ hot. Adonis closed his eyes, giving in to the warm feeling in his belly. He orgasmed hard, cum splattered the floor below them. In his head he felt filthy, but couldn’t believe how good that felt. Koga was still inside of him, letting out rough gasps and growls as he felt Adonis tighten.

                “Graah--! Adonis… fuck—“ Koga cried out,  pressing his face into Adonis’s neck. He smelled so good, Koga felt like from now on just smelling Adonis could make him rock hard. Right now he smelled so musky and sweaty because of track practice, as dirty as he felt admitting it, it only made Koga want him more. Koga bit into the nearest bit of skin and wildly thrusted his hips as he emptied himself inside of his partner. Adonis slumped to the ground as Koga kept thrusting, cum oozed out of his sensitive hole as Koga finished marking his prey.

                The three boys heard a wet noise as Koga slipped out, wiping his cum on Adonis’s ass. Rei watched his body sway, landing on the floor with exhaustion. Koga’s arm wrapped around Adonis, pulling their bodies closer. His eyes slipped shut in relaxation. The only thing on Rei’s mind was how much he could brag to Kaoru about getting Koga to finally play nice with someone.


End file.
